


Hush

by melancholic_ego



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Richard, francis being a drama queen, maybe they have a chance idk, richard being stupid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Моя версия неловкого разговора про "вообще-то ты меня не очень привлекаешь". Для удобства предположим, что Фрэнсис вернулся от Коркоранов не под утро, а часа в 3 ночи.





	Hush

Я проснулся от того, что внезапно почувствовал на себе вес теплого пледа. Сон, как это всегда бывает, когда отключишься от усталости в неподходящем месте, душил меня горячей волной и никак не хотел отпускать. С трудом разлепив глаза, я тут же сощурился от яркого света, брызнувшего мне в лицо, когда я попытался приподняться на локтях.

\- Фрэнсис? - после сна я звучал ужасно нелепо, как карканье умирающей вороны.

\- Нет, федералы приехали посадить тебя за убийство. Но сначала решили укрыть одеялом и дать поспать, - разумеется это был он. И сейчас он пытался аккуратно подоткнуть свесившийся чуть не до пола плед. У него иногда случались всплески этой нездоровой любви к симметрии - расставить обувь в прихожей по линейке, наполнить бокалы вином непременно до одного уровня. И теперь вот одеяло.

\- Дурацкая шутка, - я дернул плечом и сполз обратно в теплый кокон, сплетающийся вокруг меня.

\- Я посмотрел бы, как бы ты шутил после ночки с семейством Коркоранов.

Он действительно выглядел потрепанным и как будто слегка потускневшим. Мне вдруг стало как-то совестно пользоваться его гостеприимством, хотя это вряд ли могло беспокоить его самого. В отличие от того же Генри, Фрэнсис совершенно спокойно относился к чужому присутствию у себя дома. Тем не менее я решил, что мне, пожалуй, пора.

\- Слушай, я, наверное, пойду, - промямлил я из пучин одеяла. Фрэнсис, как будто игнорируя мое замечание, расстегивал именные запонки на манжетах. Наконец, расправившись с ними, он стянул рубашку, оставшись в одной майке, и только тогда повернулся ко мне.

\- Как хочешь. Лично я пошел в ванную. Если я не окажусь там в ближайшее пять минут, я за себя не ручаюсь. А твое "наверное" может растянуться на полчаса. Дверь захлопнешь.

Оставшись в комнате один, я отчаянно старался не провалиться в сон. Самая дрянь всегда снится именно во время попыток доспать. А я уже не мог видеть безуспешно цепляющегося за воздух Банни и череду мутных кровавых образов, среди которых выныривало то видение его изломанного тела, то почему-то ухмыляющийся лик окровавленного Генри, то все мы, отправляющиеся в тюрьму до конца жизни. Под мерное журчание воды в ванной я чуть было снова не соскользнул в алое марево, но в последний момент все же заставил себя встать.

Накинув пальто и зашнуровав кое-как ботинки, я собирался было уйти, но вдруг вспомнил, о чем собирался поговорить с Фрэнсисом, и вряд ли можно было угадать более удачный момент. Поэтому я стоял в коридоре, как был, одетым, и в сонном оцепепении ковырял отслаивающиеся от влажности обои. Я был настолько поглощен этим бессмысленным занятием, что даже не услышал, как прекратила шуметь вода. Среагировал я только на удивленную интонацию, видимо, Фрэнсис спрашивал, какого черта я все еще тут топчусь. Я поднял на него взгляд, на нем был какой-то дурацкий бордовый халат до пола, который ухитрялся странным образом гармонировать с рыжими волосами. Бывают такие люди, которые выглядят благородно, даже если натянут на себя холщовый мешок. Фрэнсис был явно из их числа. Набрав воздуха в легкие, я словно нырнул глубоко в холодную воду, начиная этот неприятный разговор. То есть, я полагал, что это будет разговор, на деле же оказалась всего пара фраз, причем моих.

_\- Слушай, Фрэнсис…_

_\- Да?_

_\- Мне подумалось, что лучше выяснить все без обиняков. Знаешь, вообще-то ты меня не очень привлекаешь. Э-э… То есть пойми меня правильно, не то чтобы..._

Он смотрел на меня тусклым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, от которого меня пробирал холод. Казалось, ему все равно, что я пытаюсь сказать, поэтому я запнулся на середине слова и так и не договорил, все было ясно. Мы продолжали стоять в прихожей в неловком, неприятном молчании до тех пор, пока он не развернулся и не ушел в гостиную. Я видел, как он забрался с ногами на одно из слегка потрепанных временем, но все еще уютных кресел и затих.

Все во мне буквально кричало, что я должен сейчас развернуться и выйти, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и завтра проблемы бы уже не было, во всяком случае, ни один из нас не стал бы снова поднимать эту тему. Но что-то в его угловатой фигуре, обнимающей себя за плечи, не давало мне уйти и оставить его одного. Чувствуя себя странно и определенно очень глупо, я бесшумно стащил ботинки, повесил обратно пальто и прошел в комнату, остановившись в неловкости за его плечом.

\- Фрэнсис… я… - если честно, я не имел не малейшего понятия о том, что я мог бы сказать. Но его это, казалось, и не волновало. Он продолжал сидеть мраморным изваянием, словно эта новомодная и якобы смешная штука, которыми пестрят выставки современного искусства - идеальная скульптура в махровом халате, и игнорировать мое присутствие. Я едва мог расслышать, как он дышит.

Развернуться и уйти все еще представлялось мне лучшим вариантом, когда его рука все-таки взметнулась, чтобы убрать волосы от лица, и я не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как перехватить ее.

\- Фрэнсис… послушай… - зажав его холодную влажную ладонь между своих, я попробовал еще раз, но опять не получил никакого ответа. Это превращалось в дурацкую игру. Кто первый сдастся - я отпущу его руку и наконец уйду или он все-таки повернется ко мне. Он выбрал третий вариант: вырвав свою руку и сжавшись в кресле еще больше, он чуть ли не зашипел:

\- Ну что еще, Ричард? Что? Ты сказал достаточно.

Я обошел кресло и опустился на диван, на котором недавно спал, напротив него. Уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки, Фрэнсис упорно избегал смотреть мне в глаза.

\- Я просто… Подумал, что не могу оставить тебя одного.

\- Почему? - его голос так и сочился ядом, но даже яд не мог скрыть его надломленность. - Потому что я слабый, да? Потому что я не справлюсь? Так вы все про меня думаете. Ох этот Фрэнсис, давайте будем с ним помягче, чтобы он совсем не слетел с катушек. Да, Ричард?

Он наконец поднял голову. Свет стоявшего рядом торшера облизнул янтарной волной его лицо, ставшее внезапно поразительно некрасивым из-за дрожащих губ и слез, стекавших по щекам.

Я растерялся. Я знал, конечно, о его проблемах, но никто никогда не обсуждал это вслух и детально, и у меня почему-то сложилось впечатление, что ему свойственны скорее приступы апатии и меланхолии, чем такие вот вспышки. Мне стало страшно, что я скажу что-нибудь неправильно (хотя куда уж больше) и спровоцирую полноценную истерику, с которой я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать.

\- Это все неправда, Ричард. Мерзкая, лицемерная ложь, которую вы тянете за собой в каждый новый день. Знаешь… Просто это очень тяжело, когда тебя никто никогда не любил. Я имею в виду… по-настоящему. Чтобы не нужно было выпрашивать каждую минуту внимания, чтобы человек не только растрачивал все, что ты пытаешься ему дать, но и оставлял что-то взамен. Хоть немного. Избалованный богатенький мальчик, который плачет от своей излишней привязанности к алкоголю, ха. Так они думают, да? - его тонкие бледные пальцы нервным движением скользнули по лбу, путаясь в ярких прядях в бесплодной попытке заправить их за ухо, но непослушные волосы только липли к мокрой от слез коже. - Если бы все было так просто. Ты знаешь, каково это, чувствовать себя как будто одним в бесконечной равнодушной вселенной, когда вокруг тебя как ни в чем не бывало беседуют те, кого ты называешь друзьями? - как раз об этом я имел отличное представление, но счел разумным промолчать. - Каково пытаться выпросить хоть немного тепла у того, кто влюбленно смотрит на другого человека, сколько себя помнит? Если желание чувствовать хоть немного человеческого тепла слабость - то я слабый, да. Самый слабый человек на земле, может быть. Я не могу существовать в мире иллюзий, как Генри или Джулиан. Мне нравится жизнь здесь и сейчас, я просто хочу чтобы был кто-то, кому я мог бы рассказать об этом. И кто бы действительно слушал. И мне на минуту показалось, что… А, неважно, забудь.

Он уставился в окно невидящим взглядом и почти свернулся в клубок, обняв колени. По лицу все еще текли слезы, но он уже не обращал внимания, только губы сжались в тонкую бледную линию, словно перечеркивающую его точеное лицо. Он будто тот спартанский мальчик из известной легенды, подумалось вдруг мне. Вот только свои внутренности - пронзительно рыжий, сущая лисица - он с завидным упорством выедает себе сам. Мне почему-то срочно захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заставить его улыбнуться, чтобы увидеть ехидный огонек в глазах, хоть что-то из того, что всегда говорило мне, что сегодня все хорошо. Но я понятия не имел что и чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным.

Внезапно Фрэнсис резким движенимем поднялся с кресла и подошел к столу плеснуть себе бурбона на пару пальцев. Я видел, что его руки трясутся чуть больше обычного. Выпив весь алкоголь в один глоток, он махнул рукой с зажатым в пальцах стаканом в сторону двери и бесцветно бросил:

\- Я думаю тебе пора. Прости за… это, - он досадливо дернул плечом. - Ты не должен был этого видеть.

Не выдержав тяжести его взгляда, я встал, но все равно замер в нерешительности, что-то мешало мне покинуть квартиру. И эта моя медлительность, видимо, снова толкнула качели его настроения в противоположную сторону.

\- Да какого черта, Ричард! Просто оставь меня в покое, уйди! - стакан разбился вдребезги, с силой ударившись в пол у моих ног. - Я устал. Что, что ты уставился на меня? Проваливай, слышишь?! Клянусь, я врежу тебе, если ты не свалишь сейчас же, я не шучу!

Он все продолжал кричать на меня, едва не срываясь на хрип, когда я понял, наконец, где я ошибся и что должен был сделать. Я схватил его за ворот халата и, дернув на себя, прижался губами к его губам. Ладони Фрэнсиса протестующе уперлись в мои плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть, он отворачивался, но я держал его крепко. Лишь когда уставшие молотить в мою грудь руки в отчаянии сомкнулись у меня на шее, мне пришлось его отпустить.

\- Теперь так, да? Господи, Ричард, ты еще более жалкий, чем я думал! Даже более жалкий, чем я сам, - он чуть ли не смеялся. - Готов на все, лишь бы понравиться, да? Лишь бы не обидеть? Пошел ты к черту! Ты и все остальные! Я уже сыт вами по горло. Мне не нужна ваша жалость. Это ведь была она, да, Ричард?

Я уже был не в силах пытаться отвечать на его выпады, я только спокойно и уверенно смотрел ему в глаза, надеясь, что он поймет. Я не знаю, сработал ли мой взгляд или Фрэнсис просто устал кричать, но внезапно он затих и внимательно, как будто бы изучающе, посмотрел на меня.

\- Постой… Ты… Ты что, серьезно?..

\- Да.

Почему-то я был уверен, что он не оттолкнет меня, когда опять делал шаг ему навстречу. Когда мои ладони легли на его влажные от слез скулы и когда я опять его поцеловал. Он отвечал мне с каким-то злобным отчаянием и в то же время почти бессильно, в этот раз я мог чувствовать его вкус - крепкий табак, виски, что-то неуловимо-мятное и соль на губах. Его недоверчивость смущала меня, я не успевал за всеми его нервными порывистыми движениями. Он словно хотел убедиться, что я не растаю в воздухе, как болезненный сон, от которого просыпаешься в слезах и разбитым. Я чувствовал настойчивые ладони на своих плечах, на груди, Фрэнсис пытался расстегнуть мою рубашку, но его пальцы слишком дрожали, чтобы вытащить маленькие пуговицы из петель. Я остановил его, осторожно перехватив его руки. Издав что-то среднее между неловким смешком и всхлипом, он опустил свою голову мне на плечо. Мы стояли так какое-то время, я гладил его по волосам и шептал какие-то утешительные ласковые глупости, чувствуя, как рубашка на плече становится мокрой.

\- Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, слышишь. Пойдем спать, ладно? Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Фрэнсис молча кивнул, и я отвел его в спальню и уложил в постель. Он попросил достать его успокоительное из шкафчика за зеркалом в ванной и принести стакан воды. Сев в кровати и запив таблетки, он внимательно посмотрел на меня.

\- Ты же сказал, что я не в твоем вкусе, разве нет?

\- Ну… Я был не прав. К тому же, я более чем уверен, что и я не в твоем.

\- Дурак, - фыркнул Фрэнсис, сползая на подушку. - Посидишь со мной, пока я не усну?.. - он поймал мою руку, переплетая свои пальцы с моими. Мне казалось, я впервые вижу на его лице что-то похожее на смущение или неловкость.

\- Конечно.

Я выключил лампу. По комнате поползли голубоватые тени начинающегося рассвета. Я так и сидел, держа его за руку и слушая его дыхание, пока оно не стало размеренным и не замедлилось. Было уже почти светло, когда я осторожно высвободил свою ладонь и свернулся рядом с Фрэнсисом поверх одеяла. Все будет хорошо, думал я, разглядывая его непривычно спокойное во сне лицо, обязательно будет.


End file.
